


Rewind

by SarahPunk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Concerts, Fangirls, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an awkward hi touch encounter, and ended in an awkward conversation over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a tumblr and a masterlist. On here, http://sarahrockinpunk.tumblr.com/works , I have a lot more work. I also take requests! Happy Reading everyone!!

This was it. The show had ended, and you were standing in line to meet your ultimate loves Got7. Of course, you were still coming down from a high from the amazing concert you had just witnessed, this was making your thoughts very scattered. Daydreaming, you sat in your seat waiting for the cue to line up for your much awaited hi touch. Your daydream was starting to get very vivid, when a security guard woke you out of it.

“Your section is next.” The guard said.

“Oh..okay.” You said, still dazed.

Getting up, you walked over and got in line. Things were moving so fast, you didn’t have time to rationalize what you were going to say. Thinking to yourself, you decided that out of all of them, JB was the one you were going to speak to.

Stepping into the doorway, you rounded the corner to see all of Got7 standing behind a table. There were quite a few people in front of you, so the only one you could see was Jackson. He was leaning over the table, speaking to the fans as they walked by.

The line was moving, and before you knew it, you were next in line to start meeting Got7. You high fived Jackson, then Bambam, and then Yugyeom. Next in line was JB. Without hesitation, you walked up to him and smiled. Reaching out to touch JB, he smiled and grabbed your hand. Growing weak from his beautiful smile, you hesitated and gave him an awkward smile. Being pushed with the line, you stepped forward to Junior. Pausing, you realized what had just happened. 

“Wait.” You said to yourself.

Without fully knowing what you were doing, you pushed Junior’s hand out of your way, and started pushing your way back to JB.

“I didn’t tell you something!” You said as you lunged forward to see a startled JB looking at you. “I know you won’t be able to understand me, but I love you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I wanted you to know that.”

He smiled, and awkwardly nodded not understanding what was going on. Security quickly ran over to you, grabbing your arm, pulling you away from the table.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are Jaebum!” You yelled as you were being taken out of the room by security.

“If you try to get inside, we’ll call the cops.” Security said as they pushed you through the exit. 

Standing outside of the venue, you looked around at the dark parking lot. The flood of emotions started to overcome, making the only rational thing in that moment to do, was to cry. Tears began to stream down your face, full of regret and embarrassment. Facing the fact you had just embarrassed yourself in front of the most important people in your life, you decided it was a good idea to go back to the hotel.

Getting to the hotel, you made your way to your room. Closing the door behind you, you fell face down onto the bed. Screaming into the pillow, you let out all of your frustrations.

“How could you do something like that Y/N?” You said angrily at yourself.  
“You just embarrassed yourself in front of everyone.”

Laying on the bed, you starred at the ceiling, playing the nights events over and over like a tape on rewind. It wouldn’t be too long before you would drift off to sleep.

The next morning, you wake up and realize you had fallen asleep in your concert clothes. You quickly change out of them, and into a more comfortable outfit. Looking at your phone, you realized it was 9am. Your stomach growled and you decided it was a good time to go eat breakfast.

Making your way to the hotel lobby, you could smell the continental breakfast of toasted bread and fresh fruit. You walked up to the counter and made yourself a plate. While pouring yourself a cup of coffee, someone behind you said something.

“Bart Simpson.” You turned around to see JB standing behind you with a huge grin on his face, pointing to your pajama pants. Shocked, you dropped the hot coffee that was in your hand, dumping it down your leg.

“Ow! Ahhhsss…” You said as you ran over and grabbed some napkins to wipe up the mess you had just made.

“Let me help.” JB said as he helped wipe up the coffee on the floor.

“Why does this keep happening to me?!” You said to yourself in frustration.

“Sorry?” JB said, looking up at you.

“Oh, geeze…” You realized that this was indeed real life, and JB was really on the floor in front of you.

JB stood up and smiled, trying to read your face. Of course, you could tell he was confused.

“I’m so sorry JB. I’m sorry about last night. I’m sorry about spilling coffee all over your beautiful shoes.” You look down embarrassed at the events that seemed to keep haunting you.

Hesitant, and in broken English, JB replied, “Sorry, I do not understand.”

“JB?” A voice said. You looked up and noticed it was Mark.

“I accidentally spilled coffee all over him.” Your voice full of regret.

Mark looked down at your pants and smiled. “Nice pants.” He said to you.

“Thanks…” You gave a bashful smile.

JB turned to Mark and said something to Mark in Korean, pointing to your pajama pants. Mark nodded and then looked at you.

“He wanted to tell you that he loves your pants.” Mark smiled. “He loves Bart Simpson.”

“Thank you.” You smiled and slightly bowed. 

JB bowed back, and then said something else to Mark.

“He wants to know where you got them from.” Mark said.

“I, uh, I don’t remember. I’m sorry.” Your smile suddenly went away.

Mark translated what you said, and the two of them looked at you. Gears started to turn in both of their eyes, and they both gasped at the same time.

“You.” JB pointed, and smiled even bigger.

“Oh no…” You said under your breath, afraid of what was to follow.

JB began to speak really fast, and Mark’s face lit up. 

“I’m sorry, I should go.” You turned around and began to walk away.

A hand grabbed your arm lightly, “Wait…” Turning around, you noticed it was Mark.

“It’s okay. You were over stimulated. People do weird things in times like that. JB couldn’t stop talking about you the whole night.” Mark said giving you a reassuring smile.

“Oh god, don’t tell me that.” It was becoming too much. You felt your face growing red.

“No! It’s a good thing. He thought it was cute.” Mark laughed.

“That makes it even worse.” You cover your face. “I’m not psycho…I just..got overwhelmed.” You mumbled through your hands.

“It’s okay, honestly. I mean, Junior took it kind of hard, but everyone else thought it was great.” Mark started to laugh.

“Oh god…Junior” You rewound the events of last night in your mind. Stopping at the moment you pushed Junior’s hand away made you cry all over again.

“Oh don’t cry!” Mark said, stepping forward putting his arm around you.

“I can’t believe I did that.” You looked up at Mark. “I can’t believe this is happening. Is fate out to get me? How did we end up in the same hotel?”

“Well, it’s not like you planned this.” Mark paused. “Or did you.” He nudged you playfully.

You laughed, “No, god no.”

Looking up, you noticed JB was walking towards you with two plates of food. “Eat.” He said, handing you one of the plates, and motioning for you to sit at the table next to him.

Without thinking you sat down across from JB. Mark sat down next to you and everyone began to eat. JB looked at Mark and began to talk.

“JB wanted you to know that he understood everything you said to him last night, and he’s very thankful you see him in that light.” Mark translated.

“Oh, you’re welcome.” You were caught off guard. “I should have went about it differently.”

JB said something else, not taking his eyes off you.

“He said,” Mark suddenly choked on his food. “He said that it’s okay because you’re pretty.” Mark gave a shocked look to JB.

“Oh my.” You touched your face to prevent from blushing.

“This is when I wish he spoke English.” Mark laughed a little to himself, making you laugh as well.

“And Bart Simpson.” JB said to you in English.

You and Mark looked at each other and laughed. Of course, he would say that.

“I think he’s in love.” Mark said.

“I mean, Bart is pretty cool.” You took a bite of your food.

“I meant in love with you.” Mark looked at you and then at JB.

“Please…” You look up to a serious JB watching you. His eyes were intense, and not playful.

“I feel so awkward.” Mark said to himself. He turned to JB and said something in Korean.

At the same time you responded to Mark’s comment, “You and me both.”

It all started with an awkward hi touch encounter, and ended in an awkward conversation over breakfast.


End file.
